High School Rocks!
by PISHApie
Summary: AU. /SasuSaku/. One thing they had in common: music. Is love at first sight...real? That is what High School Drama is all about, right? :: In-Progress ::
1. Chapter 1

Revised and edited..._with __love__ =)_

-

-

_Standard disclaimer applies. _

-

-

"Sasuke!"

_He wasn't bothered._

He wasn't bothered about opening the door, answering his mother, getting up, going to school and turning off that stupid beeping alarm clock.

"Sasuke, wake up or you're going to be late for school."

He didn't care about school or anything else other than music. It was his passion, soul and life.

His father once told him the Uchihas never dream about anything, they always achieve it. Sasuke dreamed of becoming a well-known musician but, unfortunately for him he was nowhere near achieving it. The only thing he was famous for was being the son of Fugaku Uchiha, the owner of the world famous Uchiha Enterprises.

**High School Rocks**

#.x by _BilliamTheKid_

**Chapter One:** Prologue – Meeting You.

-

-

The door all of the sudden burst open and a very pissed Mikoto Uchiha frowned at him."Sasuke, get out of bed now." she said, still calmly.

She grabbed one of Sasuke's white pillows then started hitting him with it. "Oh, how childish you are mother. Okay, I'll get up." Sasuke mumbled, taking the duvet off of him.

"I can't believe that worked!" Mikoto giggled. "You want anything for breakfast? I can cook it if you want. The maids are on vacation at the moment." she continued.

"A tomato."

"Anything other than a tomato?"

"No."

"Fine." she walked out of the room, smiling at how childish Sasuke was being.

"Great, more screaming fan girls. One of the many reasons why I hate life." Sasuke grunted whilst changing his clothes.

-

"Yoo hoo, Sakura! Wake up!"

"Not now mother," a certain pink-haired girl muttered, covering her face with her pillow.

"Get up Sakura, or else you'll be late for your first day." A very annoyed Hikari Haruno demanded, pulling the pink and white duvet off of Sakura.

"Five more minutes..." Sakura murmured, grabbing her duvet back.

"Look Sakura! You're guitar and keyboard went missing!" Hikari joked, making the sixteen year old jump from her bed.

"Works every time. Get ready for school Saki! You should be excited, I mean, Leaf Academy is one of the most top academic schools in the country! I graduated there and, look at us now, were living in a delicate art sculpture!"

Hikari wasn't good with metaphors – Sakura thought.

Her mother grinned at her then walked out the door, "Oh yeah, by the way, I won't be home until midnight! I have a huge art exhibit I will be hosting. Be a mature lady and tell your older brothers to wake up. I'm heading off in a few minutes!" she shouted whilst walking down the marble staircase.

"Can't you wake them up!? Their rooms are like a pig's sty." Next thing Sakura knew, the front door was shut.

"Evil woman." she sighed then tied her hair into a messy yet neat bun.

"First day of school, this'll be a blast." she continued before changing into her school uniform.

The ladies' uniform were very smart-looking. It was a sleeveless collared white top, a black blazer, a black and white plaid skirt that reached down to the top of the knees, white knee-high socks and black school shoes.

She walked by her brothers' bedrooms, knocking. "Sei, Sora, wake up!"

She knocked once again, only this time, ten times louder. "Knock, Knock, Knockin' on Heavens Door!" The girl's seventeen year old brother Sei opened the door, singing Knockin' on Heavens Door.

"Hey _ice cream head_," Sei greeted, messing up Sakura's shoulder length hair.

"You can't say much dude. I'm not the one on fire." Sakura giggled, making fun of Sei's orange and red hair, messing up the fire-like locks.

Sakura glanced at the quiet white double doors. "Sora, wake up!" she banged her brother's door. "Easy there Pinkster. The first twin stayed up late finishing his art...stuff."

Sei and Sora are twins. Identical _blue-eyed_ hot twins.

Though the only difference between the two's appearances are their hair colors. Sora had purple hair whilst Sei had red-orange.

Their physical hobbies were completely different. Sora likes art, like their mother and Sei likes Music, like their father.

Sakura was the odd one out. The only one in the family that has unusual hair (minus Sora) and emerald eyes. When her father was still living, he used to tell her that when Hikari was pregnant with her, she used to eat a lotof strawberry ice cream.

She inherited _everything_, from her mother's goddess-like face, to her father's sweet kindness and charm. She was known as the _'Perfect Child' _by her relatives, though the rosette haired teen denied that.

She grabbed her red tote bag then her house keys. "Bye guys!" she exclaimed before shutting the huge double doors behind her.

-

-

"Eh, it's teme!" A certain blond seventeen year old exclaimed, pointing towards Sasuke.

"Alright, dobe?" Sasuke said, doing the guy hand greeting.

The both of them were outside the gates of Leaf Academy of Fine Arts . "Yeah! Summer was amazing, as always! Hey teme, you wanna go to that new coffee shop like at lunch? I heard they serve ramen!"

"Ramen? In a coffee shop? That's...odd."Sasuke grunted, then all of the sudden bumped into someone. _"Fangirl..."_

"Oh my god! I bumped into Sasuke Uchiha!" I girl screamed, tackling Sasuke into a big hug.

Sasuke tried pulling the girl off. "Get off me you crazy woman!"

"Yeah, get off _my _Sasuke-kun! He doesn't want you! He wants me!" Another girl exclaimed, pulling the girl off of the suffocating Uchiha.

"You know, stuff like this is so cliché." Naruto chuckled, "You're on your own partner." he continued, patting Sasuke's shoulders before walking of.

"You asshole!" Sasuke hissed, ignoring the squeals of the ladies.

-

-

**Leaf Academy of Fine Arts**

School Student Planner

**Name:** Haruno, Sakura

**D.O.B: **March 28

**Gender:** F

**ID:** 002038456

**Grade:** 11

**Main Department:** Music

Student Schedule – Week A

One: Chemistry – 8:15 – 9:00

Two: Music – 9:05 – 9:50

Three: Free Period – 10:35 – 11:20

Four: Physical Education – 11:25 – 12:10

Five: Art – 12:15 – 1:00

Lunch: 1:00 – 1:45

Six: English Literature – 1:50 – 2:35

Seven: Calculus II – 2:35 – 3:20

"There it is. Leaf Academy of Fine Arts. One of the many wealthiest private schools in the country." Sakura said to herself, grasping tightly on her handbag.

"You got that right. I'm guessing you're new here, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine!" A person behind her answered cheerfully. "You know, if you hang out with the right people."

"Excuse me but, do I know you?" Sakura asked, glancing at the girl who had long blond haired tied into a neat ponytail.

"Ino Yamanaka, head cheerleader, former prom slash homecoming queen and voted as the most popular girl in school, three years in a row." She proudly said, grinning towards the pink haired girl.

"Head cheerleader? Most popular girl in school? Shouldn't you be...'_bitchy'_ and envied by a lot of girls?" Sakura responded, walking towards the school site with Ino.

"Have you been watching '_Mean Girls' _and '_Not Another Teen Movie'_ over the summer? Of course not! I feel so offended!" Ino cried, the back of her hand covering her forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura answered.

"Just kidding pinkie! Why don't you come sit with us at lunch?" Ino asked, walking towards her locker.

"Us?"

"Yeah, my friends and I. You're gonna love them!"

"Okay..."

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I love you!"

"Marry me Sasuke!"

A large number of girls squealed, crowding around an 'unfortunate soul' (as Sakura recalls). The crowd became more louder.

"I thought this was a High School, not a riot zone." The pink-haired teen mumbled, wondering what all the racket was about.

"The whole school turns into a pig sty when _he's _around." She muttered, pointing towards probably the hottest boy Sakura Haruno has ever seen. "...Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wow..."

"Yeah...wow. So, are you doing anything after school? If not, we could go to that new coffee shop." Ino suggested, slamming her locker door shut.

"Oh, you mean Lava Java Cafe? I work there."

Ino grinned at Sakura, "REALLY!? You could give me an employee discount thing right, because were BFF's right!?"

"BFF's?" Sakura quietly asked, a puzzled expression written all over her face.

Ino rolled her cerulean eyes, "As in Best Friends Forever, duh. So you can get me that discount?"

She pulled the pink-haired teen into a hug. "I-I'll t-try, j-just get o-off me-e."

"Let's go get your schedule BFF!" Ino exclaimed, linking arms with Sakura.

"So which department did you sign up to?" Ino questioned as the two of them walked along the hallway then pass the lockers.

"Music. I could've signed up to art but I didn't want to be like my art-freak mother." I giggled. "She went to graduated here."

-

-

Another boring Chemistry lesson for Sasuke. The only interesting thing about it was his chemistry partner, a girl with rosette hair. Who in the hell would have pink hair!? It looked natural because her eyebrows were pink too and and the roots remained pink.

"Before we start the Chemistry lesson, the Principal would like me to announce the annual Battle of the Bands."

The Chemistry teacher soon caught the whole class' attention. "The winners gets two-thousand prize money and a recording contract."

The students started mumbling except the pink haired girl who had her eyes set on the audition poster.

"You can sign up at the Main Reception. Let's begin the chemistry lesson..."

_'Battle of the Bands...'_ The phrase kept repeating over and over Sasuke's head. The ebony haired Uchiha glanced at the pink haired girl. He could see happiness and excitement in her emerald eyes. _'Is she thinking about the Battle of the Bands too...?" _

"Sakura, would you be so kind and hand out these Periodic Tables to each pair." The pink haired girl stood up, walking towards the teacher then started handing out the Periodic Tables. _'Sakura, Cherry Blossom? Interesting...' _Sasuke thought, smirking.

Sakura sat down, glancing at Sasuke. "So, uhhh...hi?"

_'Why is she not drooling? Doesn't she know who I am?'_

"Hey..."

She smiled. _'Is smiling the only thing she can think about?'_

"So, uh... Do you wanna check the microscope first or should I?" She glanced at the microscope in front of our table.

"No, you go first. You know hat they say, ladies first." Sasuke gave in, pushing the microscope near Sakura.

"So, you're Sasuke right?" she asked whilst looking through the microscope with a group cells beneath it. "Nice to meet you..."

"Sakura, right?" He muttered, glancing at Sakura who was offering the microscope.

The girl nodded, "Your turn."

Once again, she smiled.

--

"Hello, welcome to Lava Java Cafe, how may I help you?" Sakura smiled towards the costumer. She recognized the raven hair and the onyx eyes, "Sasuke?"

"Sakura? You work here?"

"You two know each other?" The (extremely hot) blond haired teen standing next to Sasuke exclaimed. He glanced at Sakura, grinning. "Hey...uhh, Sakura. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. You've probably seen me, somewhere."

"Naruto Uzumaki? Ive heard that name from somewhere..." Sakura said, tapping her red-ink pen on the table. "That's it! Aren't you Kushina-san's son? She and my mom are business partners and she always talks about you."

"Really! So you're Hikari-chan's daughter, great to finally meet you."Naruto grinned at Sakura, "Can we order our drinks now? I'll have a Venti Mint Mocha Chip Frappuccino Blended Coffee." Sasuke bluntly butted in, frowning.

"I'll have the same and ramen too!" Naruto exclaimed, not bothered looking at the sign.

"Ooh! I'm sorry but the cafe manager kinda canceled the whole ramen thing," Sakura giggled at Naruto's pouting face, showing the blond teen the _'RAMEN CANCELED'_ sign. "I'll give in a free double chocolate muffin. Courtesy from Sakura." she continued, grinning as she placed a big muffin on Naruto's hand.

"Thanks!" he chuckled, taking a bite of the muffin.

She gave Sasuke and Naruto their frappes then opened the cash machine's money drawer. "That's six-fifty please."

* * *

"So, have you heard about the Battle of the Bands thing?" Naruto took sip of his frappe, leaving a little froth on the corner of his lips. "I think we should be a band again! Like when we were in Middle School, we were awesome!"

"Dobe, three of our old band members left the country. How are we suppose to be a band again?" Sasuke muttered, pointing the obvious.

He glanced at the pink haired cashier who was serving orders.

"I know... We should get new band members!"

"What, hold an audition?" Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off Sakura.

Sasuke noticed Sakura walking towards them, with a tray of cookies. "Those girls over there wanted me to give these to you two," she giggled, pointing towards a table full of college girls, waving at them. "See ya,"

-

-

"Hey Sakura!" Ino walked inside the cafe, pulling Sakura into a hug.

"Hi Ino," The bubblegum haired girl walked behind the cashier, "May I take your order?" she giggled at how awkward serving her new best friend.

"Yup, Caramel Hot Chocolate please! I do get that discount right?"

"Is the discount the only thing you could think about?" Sakura giggled as she wrote the orders down. "Seventy-five percent off!"

_-_

_-_

"You actually agreed on one of my ideas? Wow, can't believe that worked!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting on the drama hall's judges panel. He opened his orange messenger bag, taking a few papers out. "And quite a lot of people are auditioning." he continued.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, slouching down the seat.

"Let's get started then! Uh, Kenji Eda! Your up." Naruto exclaimed as a freshman with black shaggy hair walked towards the stage, with a black Les Paul on his hand.

"Uh, hey. I'm gonna sing and play _Sweet Child O' Mine _by _Guns N' Roses._ I just started guitar lessons so I might be a _little _rusty."

He started playing the first chords, badly followed by terrible singing. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other with annoyance. "A little?" Sasuke grunted, almost snapping his pencil in half.

"Next!" Naruto exclaimed.

_This was going to be a __really__ long hour._

After thirty-seven more auditions, Sasuke stood up, grunting. "This sucks. I'm out of here,"

"Wait teme! There's still sixty-nine auditions!" Naruto called out, dumping the papers inside his bag.

Just as the two were about to exit the hall, a junior with black hair and ghostly pale skin walked in front of them with a Fender Jaguar Bass in hand. "Am I too late?" the teen questioned, grinning.

"Hey, aren't you that new guy from my Spanish class? I recognize that smile from somewhere?" Naruto replied, glancing towards the boy.

"Yes. I am _Sai Ton_, I'm here for the audition." 'Sai' quietly introduced himself, "Can I still audition...?"

Naruto eyed Sasuke, "I guess one audition wouldn't hurt." Sasuke muttered, walking back down to the panel.

"Bass huh? That's probably the first one since most of the people auditioned for guitar and drums." Naruto replied, taking a pen and paper out. "You need someone to play the guitar?" the blond continued, receiving a small nod from Sai as he plugged the bass on the amplifier.

Sasuke stood up, walking towards the backstage then grabbed one of the black Stratocaster guitar from the stand. "Let's see how good this guy is." He plugged in the guitar then started playing (oh so famous,) _Smoke on the Water _by_ Deep Purple._

"Easy." Sai plainly muttered to himself then started playing the bass.

* * *

Naruto's jaw drop whilst Sasuke stayed acting cool. The blond teen clapped his hands loudly, "I think we've found our new bass player teme!" Naruto exclaimed, running towards the stage.

"Thanks." Sai replied, giving Naruto smile.

"We'll have to continue the rest of the auditions later. I have Music class in a few minutes." Sasuke walked off the stage with his hands inside his pockets.

-

-

"We have a new student people! Sakura Haruno!" The music teacher opened the door and there walked in the same pink haired girl Sasuke met yesterday. She had a black guitar case in hand, decorated with bright colorful badges. She placed the guitar case and her red tote bag on the floor where the rest of the bags and instruments were. She sat down on an empty red chair, in front of Sasuke.

"Today some of you are going to perform in front of the whole class, just to see how well your musical skills are. You don't have to if you don't want to," The teacher looked around the whole class, "Sakura, would you like to go first?." The rosette haired teen glanced up with a tint of blush across her cheeks. "Er, I'll pass."

Sasuke couldn't help but glance at Sakura as she sat quietly, looking down. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, grabbing a black acoustic from the guitar stands.

"Sasuke-kun's performing!"

_'There goes the annoying fan girl squeals...' _Sasuke signed, taking the seat in front of the class.

"You may begin," The music teacher sat down on her desk, quietly listening to Sasuke as he played the chords followed by his angelic singing voice.

_'Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage  
in my head  
You make sense of madness when my sanity  
hangs by a thread  
I lose my way but still you seem to understand  
Now and forever,  
I will be your man._

Sasuke heard a couple squeals and fainting noises from the class but shrugged it off. He glimpsed towards Sakura who was calmly watching him.

_'Sometimes I just hold you  
Too caught up in me to see_

_I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given  
to me  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
Now and forever  
I will be you man.'  
_

Sasuke played the final chords before receiving an applause from the audience and screaming from fan girls. "Nineties classic, I love it! Well done Sasuke, **A **plus!" The teacher exclaimed as Sasuke walked towards his seat. He glanced at Sakura with a smirk.

* * *

"Of you go people!" The music teacher bid her goodbyes to the students as the school bell went off.

Sakura was the last one to stand up, being the only one inside the room. She stared at the grand piano in the corner of the room for a few seconds before walking towards it.

She sat down on the black and red stool, opening the polished wooden fall board. Her long slender fingers trailed along the polished white keys.

She played the keys, followed by her singing.

_'Nobody knows who I really am._

_I never felt this empty before,_

_and if I ever need someone to come along...'_

-

-

Sasuke rubbed his temples, realizing he forgot his music sheets. "_Crap_," he cursed to himself, running back to the Music block.

He could hear piano notes being played, followed by a female's voice. He hid behind the nearest wall, wondering who the girl was.

_'dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai_ _kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake'_

_(__Far away, I'm breathing, as if I were transparent_

_It would seem I was in the dark, but I was only blindfolded)_

The music stopped before Sasuke could enter the room. He eyed the person inside the room, which happened to be his pink-haired chemistry partner. "Hey, Sasuke." She smiled, picking her tote bag from the clean carpet floor.

"Was that you playing then?" Sasuke questioned, taking his sheets from the black music stand.

She slowly nodded, glancing back at the piano. "You're pretty...good." Sasuke muttered, walking towards the girl.

"T-thank you," Sakura pushed her thick pink strands behind her ear, "I didn't know anyone was here."

"I wasn't. I just came to pick up these," Sasuke showed her the music sheets.

"Hey teme! Come on, more people want to audition!" Naruto stuck his head inside the open door. He noticed Sakura was inside the room, giving her a cheesy grinned, "Oh, hey Sakura! Wanna come with us?"

"Where? You band auditions?" Sakura questioned as Naruto nodded. "Sure!" Sakura skipped by Naruto, smiling.

-

-

_'Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do_

_Woa-ah-ah-oh_

_Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do'  
_

"I thought people here were supposed to be talented?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke and Naruto, getting irritated by the girl's screechy voice singing a_ High School Musical_ song.

"They don't have to be, as long as they have their _rich_ parents paying for them." Sasuke replied, scribbling something on the clipboard.

"Next!" Naruto exclaimed, giving the girl a 'get out!' gesture then receiving a loud cry from the girl.

"Well that surely made my ears bleed, how can you people survive watching this for hours without any ear plugs?" Sakura asked, receiving a small chuckle from Naruto and a "Hn." from Sasuke.

A senior teen wearing a _really_ tight green spandex skipped towards the stage then twirled around. He had a 60's bowl-cut hairstyle and _extremely_ thick and bushy eyebrows which gave Sakura small goosebumps. "Lee? You play an instrument?" Sasuke questioned hotly, leaning his arms against the table.

Lee glanced at Sasuke then at Naruto then at Sakura. He quickly approached the girl, blushing. "Who is this beautiful angel of youth?"

Sakura shivered a little, forcing a small smile. The green spandex guy posed, "I am the handsome devil of Leaf Academy! My name is Rock Lee!" he exclaimed to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura..." she murmured.

"What's your talent bushy-brows? We ain't got all day you know!" Naruto retorted, impatiently tapping his foot.

"That wasn't very nice Naruto..." Sakura whispered, tugging onto the sleeve of his shirt.

Lee ran back to the stage, winking at Sakura. "I will perform the art of dance!"

"Dance? Haven't you read the audition posters, it says _'Music talents'" _Sasuke plainly replied. Lee walked away in embarrassment, "I'll be back for you Sakura-chan! Guy-Sensei!" Lee cried, running off.

"_Okay..."_ Both Naruto and Sakura muttered in unison.

"At least Lee was the last one...right?" Sakura continued, looking at the clipboard.

"For now." Sasuke replied in boredom, slouching on the chair.


	2. Not Revised

**High School rocks!**

**Hey! I am so happy about the reviews but I need more! This is the second chappie and it is currently 11:21 pm here! i'll make this abit longer.**

**I need more song ideas and whats gonna happen next, so please tell me if you have any ideas!**

**Disclaimer:** don't you just love reading that ppl say they don't own Naruto!

♪♪ High School rocks!♪♪

"Whoa! you look sweaty Sasuke!" a girl with long blonde hair named Ino said.

Sasuke looked at her. "What do you think! I've been running from all those fangirls!" He continued

"lucky you three girls are not like them!" Sasuke said.

"T...thank you!" Hinata said.

Ring...ring...ring...

"Uhh! I hate that bell. How troublesome!" Shikamaru said lazily.

They all went to their classes which by the way, they all had the same.

Sasuke noticed a girl with pink, long hair, the same colour as bubblegum talking to their Math teacher, Kurenai.

"She must be new." Tenten said.

The pink haired girl took a random seat, not knowing it was Sasuke's seat.

Sasuke gazed at her.

"Umm... get out of my seat." Sasuke said coldly.

The pink haired girl turned around and saw onyx eyes staring at him.

"oh...umm sorry." she said as she took her bag and looked for another seat.

"Aren't you that girl who I bumped with?" Sasuke said.

Sakura shrugged and sat on a seat that was available.

_"She looks like the girl I nearly ran over."_ Sasuke thought.

After 15 minuites...

"Alright class! Today is the first day of school! We have a new student here so please welcome Haruno Sakura."

Kurenai said as her ruby red eyes stared at Sakura's Emerald ones. The whole class stared at her and some

boys started winking at her.

"Since it's the first day of the semester and all of you are seniors, all of you can have a free day!" Kurenai announced as she started to leave the room.

Everyone went to the hallways chatting to their friends but sakura was still listening on her ipod. (A/N: Have you noticed

that the iPod is special! I'll tell you why later on!)

Naruto was running until he saw the bulletin board saying:

_Band auditions! Tommorow at 2:30 PM. _

_Be there if you have talent and become the next famous band!_

Naruto quickly took the flyer and went over his friends.

Sakura was still listening to her iPod as she sat down on the grass leaning on a Sakura Tree.

_"I don't claim to know it all  
I've had some wins I've had some falls   
The road is long and time is short  
I don't wanna spend too much time in thought  
I don't intend to play it safe  
I've gotta move to find my place  
I wasn't born for small talk crowds   
I know what I want and its not in this town  
I don't wanna just survive  
I'm gonna hit the road I'm gonna drive_

I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive

Everything I said I meant, nothing comes by accident  
I'll change my name, change my face  
To want something better is no disgrace  
I'm just following the signs   
Keep my eyes ahead I'm gonna drive

I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive

I've come a long way  
I see the light of day   
I think I've found the answers I'm looking for  
And there ain't no reason  
For turning back, its just one life  
I'll play the hand I've got  
I'm gonna drive

I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive"

_  
_She was humming the song. Sakura was usually lonely because her parents were out of town for nearly forever and she is living alone.

Suddenly she heard a voice. "Hi!" the voice said. sakura turned around to look at the person and smiled.

**to be continued...**

**I need Ideas and song ideas now! Thanks for the awsome revies and by the way, the saong was 'Drive' by Vanessa Hudgens**

**Please save this story to you favourites, C2's and other stuff!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ja ne**

**patricia45239**


	3. Not Revised 2

**High School Rocks!**

**This isn't a chapter (sorry!) I just wanted to tell you, I wont be updating until Friday because our clas and**

**some other classes are going on a camping trip for a whole week and it's gonna be so fun...**

**I will put the songs you requested and i need some Band names ideas! The next chapter will be the day the guys audition**

**for the band thingy so i need a name (quick!)**

**So that's it!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Not Revised 3

**High school rocks**

**Im back! I had such a great week in my camping trip. so here is the chapter i promised you. i think im gonna start a new story but **

**don't worry, i won't stop this until the end (I think). thanks for the band names! It was really hard to pick one so I'm just gonna pick the perfect one!**

**anywayz, here's the story...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

High School rocks

_Previously..._

_I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive"_

_  
She was humming the song. Sakura was usually lonely because her parents were out of town for nearly forever and she is living alone._

_Suddenly she heard a voice. "Hi!" the voice said. Sakura turned around to look at the person and smiled._

_Continuation..._

"Hi!" Sakura said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ino Yamanaka! You must be Sakura right?" Ino said

"Yeah" Sakura replied

"Want me to give you a tour around the school? You can meet my friends aswell!" Ino asked

"Um...Sure I guess" Sakura said

_After the tour around the school..._

Ino turned into the direction where her bestfriends were. "There they are!" She said as she grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Hey Ino! Who's that girl?" Tenten said

"This is Sakura Haruno!" Ino said

"N..nice to m..meet you Sakura!" Hinata said

Sakura was looking at everyone until she saw a familiar looking boy with raven hair that spiked up.

Sasuke stared at her "Have I seen you somewhere?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura looked at his onyx eyes "Yeah! You bumped on me when you were running from someone." Sakura said

"Come on Sasuke! We have to audition for the band thingy. we need to practice NOW!" Naruto said

"Hn. Whatever" Sasuke said as he began walking with Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. He looked at Sakura and turned away.

_At Sasuke's house..._

"Okay! Who's gonna be the lead singer?" Shikamaru said. no one answered. "This is too troublesome."

"I'll play the drums. I suck at singing anyway. Sasuke should be the lead singer. He could play the electric guitar aswell." Naruto said

"Whatever." Sasuke said coldly.

"I'll play the base. Lazy ass should play the air guitar." Neji said

"Hey! Shut the up you bastard!" Shikamaru said

"One problem." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him. "or maybe two." he continued

"What?" Sasuke said

"The instruments teme!" Naruto said

"He got a poinnt." Neji said

"Don't worry about it. I have some in the den." Sasuke said

"Awsome! We don't have to buy any." Shikamaru said as he rested in the sofa.

They went into Sasuke's den and there, they saw the things they needed.

"Should we practice then?" Naruto said as he picked up the wooden drum sticks.

Sasuke, Neji and shikamaru plugged their instument in the sterio.

"What song are we gonna sing?" Neji said

"What about "_Helena". _Sasuke! Do you know that song?" shikamaru said

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with." He said as he started playing his guitar. Everyone played theirs aswell.

_"Long ago  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again  
We are so far from you_

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take(worst you take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?   
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take(worst you take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)   
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight   
So long and goodnight

And if you carry on this way   
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again, when both our cars collide

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight"

"That was AWSOME!" Naruto said.

**To be continued...**

**That was the most rubbish chapter I've ever done. It's 1:01 AM here and I'm not tired. I picked that song 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance becoz I love it.**

**Thanks for the revies and please review. I cant wait to write my new story and please, if you write like ''update soon'' or ''i love this story'' or something, that would make me update quicker!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ja ne**


	5. Not Revised 4

**High School Rocks!**

**Sorry for the long update. I've been so busy updating my new story 'My Boy, My Girl'.**

**It's hard to choose the band names because you all gave me loads of good ones! I picked one already though.**

**Let's answer some reviews...**

**darkmoonphase:**

Thanks for the great review! I was thinking of putting Shikamaru as the drummer,

but I think Naruto's better! I don't even know why I picked Sasuke as the singer...(to be honest)

**mikannatsume (anon.)**:

Thanks for the awsome reviews! I might use on of the band names you said...

**SoccerBlossom**: I'm trying my best to put alot of detail in my story! Thanks for reminding me...

**That's it for a while then...On with the story!**

Previously...

_'And if you carry on this way,_

_Thing are better if I stay,_

_So long and goodnight,_

_So long and goodnight'_

"That was AWSOME!" Naruto said.

Continuation...

"We got a song, and the stuff. Now what else?" Naruto asked

There was silence.

"Ummm. a band name." Shikamaru said and yawned

"Oh yeah!" Naruto shouted

"What should we call the band then?"

No one said anything...

"Hey! What about 'Dark Stars'?" Neji said

"Yeah!" Naruto said

"Sure!" Shikamaru exclaimed

Sasuke just nodded. He leaned back at the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Sasuke left the room and went outside.

"Hey Teme! Where are you going!" Shouted Naruto.

"Going outside dobe!" Sasuke said

_With Sakura..._

Sakura was in the park, sitting on a branch from sakura tree, staring at the sunset.

The sky was orangey mixed with yellow and white.

"It sure is beuatiful." She said

"It is." a voice said. Sakura looked down to see who it is and saw onyx orbs glancing at her emerald ones.

It was Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Why. Aren't I allowed in the park?" Sasuke said

Sakura turned red of embarassment.

Sasuke jump from branch to branch until he reached where Sakura was sitting.

He sat next to her. "So, your auditioning for the band thing tommorow?" Sakura said trying to start a conversation

Sasuke nodded "Yeah." He said.

"Well, good luck." She said.

"Hey. Wanna come and listen to the song were playin?" Sasuke said

"Ummm Sure!" Sakura said as she smiled.

The went down the tree and headed to Sasuke's house.

_At Sasuke's house..._

Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru was still on Sasuke's band room (used to be a den). Shikamru was lying on the sofa,

Neji was thinking of songs for the band and Naruto was watching in his flat screen TV.

Sasuke entered the bandroom with Sakura following.

"Hey Sakura! Naruto said

"Hey Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru." Sakura said smiling

"Hey." Neji said

"Should we practice again?" Shikamaru said

"Yeah." Naruto said

They picked up all their guitars, base and drumsticks as the started playing.

_After the song..._

"That was so cool!" Sakura said clapping her hands.

"You try and sing Sakura!" Naruto said giving her a new microphone.

"No, I'm not really good at singing." She said. She was lying. Sakura did have a beautiful singing voice but dosen't want anyone to know.

"Come on." Neji exclaimed

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "Just sing." he said.

"Well. Okay, only because you all wanted to." She said

"What song do you want?" Neji asked

"Um...'A Thousand Miles'." She asked

"But isn't that song got a piano playing?" Shikamaru said

"Well, Have you got a piano or keyboard?" Sakura asked

"You can play the piano!?"Naruto shouted

Sakura nodded. "There's a keyboard by that closet." Sasuke said poiting to a blue closet.

"Okay." Sakura said.

She walk over the closet, opened it and took out the keyboard. She plugged it in ang began to play in.

_Music _

"Wow! She's good" Neji asked

Sasuke nodded.

_'Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky   
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight   


Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru started playing their instrument.

_  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight  


Naruto started playing his drums.

_  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory   
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't... _

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way   
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you   
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by   
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight' 

_Music_

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru clapped.

"You said you don't sing very well." Sasuke said.

"I don't want people to know." Sakura said

"Well I better be going now. Good Luck fo tommorow. Hope you guys win! Sakura said as she bid her goodbye and went out of the room.

**TBC**

**Please review! i need more song ideas and I might not use the song 'Helena' by MCR on the next chapter. That's why I need song ideas.**

**Please Review! The more reviews I get, the quicker time I'll update. Next Chapter, It gets even better.**

**Ja ne**

**patricia45239 **


	6. Not Revised 5

**High School Rocks!**

**Sorry for the late update readers! My cousin Erjude just died last night. (R.I.P) Anyway, here is the long, awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Misery Business' by Paramore**

**(Dedicted to my cousin and my fellow reviewer mikannatsume who gave me wonderfull ideas for this fic!)**

**Previously...**

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight' _

_Music_

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru clapped.

"You said you don't sing very well." Sasuke said.

"I don't want people to know." Sakura said

"Well I better be going now. Good Luck fo tommorow. Hope you guys win!" Sakura said as she bid her goodbye and went out of the room.

**Continuation...**

Sasuke was shocked. He never heard anyone sing that good.

There was silence for 2 minutes until...

"Hey Teme! we should add Sakura in our band!" Naruto shouted

Naruto glanced at Neji and Shikamaru

"Fine with me." Neji said

"I agree." Shikamru said

Naruto looked back at Sasuke

"So teme. What do you say?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke said as he was walking out trying to catch up with Sakura.

_With Sakura..._

Sakura was walking in the pavement, listening to her Ipod.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

Sakura was humming the song.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you.

Suddenly she heard someone call her name.

She looked back and saw Sasuke running after her.

"Sakura pant" Sasuke said trying to catch his breath

"Oh, Sasuke. You alright?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Wanna pant join the pant band pant" Sasuke said while wiping his sweat. (A/N: It is very hot in Konoha and he sprinted about 1 1/2 miles...)

Sakura thought of it. 10 seconds later she said...

"Sure. Why not." She said.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he grabbed her arm and ran back to his mansion.

_At the band room AKA Sasuke's den..._

Naruto was bored so he decided to practice drumming. Neji was composing songs and Shikamaru was watching tv.

Just then, they saw Sasuke with Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN'S IN OUR BAND!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said glaring at him.

"Sorry teme. I'm just so excited." Naruto said

"Shall we practice?" Neji said as he picked up his base.

"Yeah but what song? We have a girl in our band now." Shikamaru said

They were all thinking of a song.

"I got it. I wrote one song and it involves a girl singing, well, the girl is the lead singer." Neji said picking up a piece of paper with notes and lyrics.

"What's it called?" Sakura asked

"Misery Business" Neji exclaimed.

Sakura read the whole thing in 10 minutes while the boysspent 20 minutes trying to learn the notes.

_30 minutes later... _

Sakura took out a microphone and a microphone stand. The boys got their instruments plugged in and started playing the first notes.

(music)

Sakura smiled and started singing...

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
Because it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good 

Sasuke smirked at Sakura while Naruto was shouting "WOOHHHOO!"

_Second chances they don't never matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed up, now look this way!_

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want it what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
Because it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ...

Neji was quite proud of himself for writing a great song. (A/N: Let's just say he wrote the song.)

Shikamaru was just listening to Sakura's voice._  
_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ..._

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now ...

Whoa, I never meant brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
Because it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good 

They played the last few notes until th music stopped.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Naruto shouted

"Yeah!" Sakura said while giving each of them a high five.

"I'm guessing were ready for the gig tommorow." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said

"What if we'll go for some ramen! my treat!" Naruto said

"Yeah! That will be good." Sakura said

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru nodded.

They ran out of the room to the ramen stand.

**TBC!**

**WoW! This must be the longest chapter I wrote in this story. If any of you know Paramore, tell me some good song I could use later on or any other songs (It could be anything.)**

**The song Sakura was listening to in her Ipod was 'When You're gone' by Avril Lavigne.**

**Please Review. If i get 65 or more reviews, I'll update tommorow or the day after that.**

**Please Review**

**Ja Ne**

**xInnerSakurax**


	7. Not Revised 6

**High School Rocks!**

**OMG! I never thought I'd get alot of reviews. 13 reviews in 1 day! Thankyou to all the reviewers who gave me some good Paramore songs.**

**As a reward, I'll try and make this chapter longer...x BTW, Sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and 'Pressure' by Paramore**

**Previously...**

_They played the last few notes until th music stopped._

_"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Naruto shouted_

_"Yeah!" Sakura said while giving each of them a high five._

_"I'm guessing were ready for the gig tommorow." Shikamaru said._

_"Yeah." Sasuke said_

_"What if we'll go for some ramen! my treat!" Naruto said_

_"Yeah! That will be good." Sakura said_

_Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru nodded._

_They ran out of the room to the ramen stand._

**Continuation...**

_At Ichiraku Ramen Bar..._

Naruto was just finishing his 28th bowl while Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were on their 1st.

"So what's the name of the band?" Sakura asked while eating her beef ramen.

"Dark Stars!" Naruto said

Just then, they saw Tenten walked pass the ramen bar.

"Hey Tenten! Over here!" Sakura shouted as she waved her hads.

Tenten walked right up to them.

"Hi Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru!" Tenten said

"Hi Neji." Tenten said as she blushed.

"Hi" Neji said while eating his pork ramen.

"Can't stay long. I need to get home." Tenten said "Bye."

"Bye." Sakura said.

(A/N: Sorry, that was a really short conversation.)

_9:00 PM, Sakura's house..._

Sakura was now at home, in her bedroom getting ready for bed. She then decided to go IMing so she went up to her laptop and turned it on.

_'I wonder who's online' _Sakura thought.

She then saw Ino, Hinata and Tenten online.

(Conversation)

S.H Pink: Hey

FlowerGirl: Hiya Saki!

WeaponMistress: hi sakura!

HiNaTa: Hi.

S.H Pink: I have to tell you guys something.

WeaponMistress: What?

FlowerGirl: Don't tell me a random boy just asked you out!?

HiNaTa: Huh!?

S.H Pink: Uhh... NO!!

HiNaTa: Then what is it?

Just then, Sakura saw Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru online. She added them in their conversation.

RaMeN4life: Hi Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino!

N.H.: yo

Idon'tcare: troublesome

SharinganS.U: hn

RaMeN4life: Hey Sakura! Ready for tommorow's gig?

FlowerGirl: Hey what 'gig'!? Is Sakura in your band

N.H: duh

WeaponMistress: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I WAS THERE WHEN YOU GUYS WERE AT ICHIRAKU'S!!!

Idon'tcare: we forgot.

S.H Pink: I was just about to tell u.

HiNaTa: So what song have you sang?

SharinganS.U: Misery Business

RaMeN4life: Neji wrote it! Sakura can actually sing good.

FlowerGirl: I know that. I heard her sing

S.H Pink: heya. I gotta go. bye.

SharinganS.U: bye

RaMeN4life: BYE!

HiNaTa: see you tommorow sakura

FlowerGirl: Bye!

WeaponMistress: Bye

Idon'tcare: bye

N.H: bye

S.H Pink is now offline.

_Next Day, 1:45 PM, Sakura's house_

There was no school since it was the band auditions. Sakura was now ready and dressed up.

Her bangs were on one side. She dyed her hair with black streaks. She was wearing a black tank top, black and pink bands, a hot pink belt and a black skirt.

She was wearing boots that went below her knees. Sakura was now going to Sasuke's house fo practice and get their instruments.

His house was just a 10 minute walk from her house so she didn't need to ride in her dad's car.

_1:55 PM, Sasuke's house_

Sakura went inside Sasuke's band room. When she walked in, Sasuke's nose was bleeding.

"Sasuke. Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke replied.

"Let's go and practice!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his drum sticks.

"I wrote this new song last night and it took me about 5 hours to finish it." Neji said as he was handing out lyrics and notes to everyone.

"Cool. What's it called?" Shikamaru asked, glancing at the piece of paper

"Pressure" Neji said

The boys were learning the chords while sakura went to another room and practiced singing the song.

20 minutes later (2:15 PM), they all learned the sheet music. Sakura grabbed a microphone.

Shikamaru looked at his watch "It's 2:15 already. We need to practice quick." Shikamaru said

"Relax Shikamaru! We won't be late." Naruto said giving him a wide grin.

"Okay! Let's get ready!" Sakura said as the music started playing. She then started singing...

(After The song)

"That was cool." Sakura said as she grabbed her guitar.

"Come on! Were gonna be late! It's 2:20!" Shikamaru said.

They were gonna ride on Naruto's orange van.

"Don't worry. Were gonna get there in time." Naruto said as he went on the driver's seat.

Neji was on the pasenger's seat while Sasuke, Sasuke and Shikamaru were on the back seat.

"You sure about that Naruto?" Neji asked

"Positive!" Naruto shouted

_2:29 PM, On the road_

They were still on the road.

"COME ON NARUTO! WERE LATE!" Sasuke shouted

They were stuck in Traffic.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT IT'S A TRAFFIC JAM!" Naruto shouted

"JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE! The green light is on." Neji shouted

They were moving until they reached were the traffic light is.

Unfotunately, the traffic light turned red.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! STUPID RED LIGHT!" Naruto shouted

_2:45 PM, Band audition_

They all ran inside. Luckily, there was still 5 minutes till they get on.

"Lucky." Sakura said There was alot of people there. Most of them were from different countries.

"Let's go to the backstage NOW!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Sasuke and Sakura's arms. Neji and Shikamaru followed

_2:49, Backstage_

Sakura was really nervous. Suddenly the MC shouted something

"ALRIGHT DUDES! NEXT UP IS KONOHA HIGH'S BAND, DARK STARS!" The MC shouted

Sasuke, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru went on stage.

they all took their instruments. Sakura grabbed a microphone from the stand.

The spotlight was shining on her.

"This song is called Pressure made by our basist here, Neji Hyuga!" Sakura shouted

_Intro Music_

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just dont let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I cant take it  
Some night I'll lie awake  
Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And theres nothing else to show  
For all of the days that were spent  
carrying away from hope

Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go   
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you   
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
But I'm sitting all alone   
Feeling empty  


The crowd was cheering and applausing.

_I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

Feel the pressure  
its getting closer now   
You're better off without me 

Sakura sang the last few notes. "Thank you!" Sakura shouted as she left the stage.

"That was just AMAZING!" Naruto shouted.

"I have to agree with you dobe." Sasuke said as he wiped his sweat.

_Nearly end of the show_

"OKAY! BEFORE YOU GUYS LEAVE I HAVE TO TELL YOU THE WINNERS!" The MC said as he opened an envelope.

There was a drum roll. "THE WINNERS ARE-"

**TBC**

**Ohhh. A cliffy. Please review if you want to read the next chapter. Will they win or not? Find out soon.**

**Please Review (Gives out cookies) (LOL) **


	8. Not Revised 7

**High School Rocks!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. Junior High sucks (I just started today) and I have alot of homework to do.**

**I have to write this chapter again 'cause someone deleted it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song House of Wolves and Dead! by My Chemical Romance**

_Recap..._

_Nearly end of the show_

"OKAY! BEFORE YOU GUYS LEAVE I HAVE TO TELL YOU THE WINNERS!" The MC said as he opened an envelope.

There was a drum roll. "THE WINNERS ARE-"

_Continuation..._

_10 minutes later..._

They announced the winners 10 minutes ago. The Dark Stars went back to their dressing room.

"I can't believe we didn't win." Naruto said

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry Naruto. There's always next year." Sakura said giving Naruto a faint smile

Sasuke gave Sakura a blank look.

Suddenly, a woman with short brown hair wearing a Rock On! Music records uniform with a messenger bag came inside the dressing room.

"Your the Dark Stars right?" The woman asked.

"Yes, may I help you?" Sakura asked

"Oh,umm, Hi! I'm Raku from Rock On! Records. Your performance was really good. Too bad you didn't win..." She said

"And your point is?..." Shikamaru asked giving Raku a blank look.

"I'm giving you guys a promotion!" Raku exclaimed.

"Promotion huh..." Sasuke said

"Yeah a promotion. I'm giving you guys a cahnce to bacome famous!" Raku said

"Really!?" Naruto shouted

"Yes! You guys know where the Rock On! Records company is right?" Raku said

Neji nodded and said "Yeah."

"Well me me there tommorow. Make sure you look fresh with a different song. Here's the contract." Raku said taking the contract out of her messenger bag giving it to Sasuke. "Sign it!" Raku said.

Sasuke signed it and then gave it to Raku.

"Thanks. Well see you tommorow." She said waving them a goodbye.

There was silence for 5 seconds until...

"I can't believe were famous!" Naruto shouted giving Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru a group hug.

"I know." Neji said.

"Should we go back to my house and practice a new song?" Sasuke asked

They all nodded and headed back to Sasuke's house.

_3:15 PM, The Band room, Sasuke's house..._

Neji was sitting on a desk writing a new song while Naruto and Shikamaru were playing on the Wii.

Sasuke and Sakura were watching them. "I've got it!" Neji shouted.

"You got what?" Sasuke asked

"Umm I think he ment the song." Sakura said

Naruto paused the game. "What's the song called?" Naruto asked

"House of Wolves" Neji said giving Sasuke and Sakura a yric and notes sheet. Sasuke gave him a confused look.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that it's a boy and girl singing it. (A/N: I know it was just Gerard Way singing it but you'll see how it goes!)

"Great!" Sakura asked giving Sasuke a smile. Sasuke smirked.

"Should we practice now then. Ummm am I still playing the main gutar though?" Sasuke said

"Yeah. We need a guitar solo and your the only one who can do it. Shikamaru is just the rythym guitar." Neji said

"umm...ok" He said as he and Sakura went to a different room.

"Don't do something naughty!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura both shouted...

_After they learnt what they're suppose to learn..._

The all went back to their places. Sasuke was now infront with Sakura.

Naruto started playing the drum beats. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru followed. Sakura now started singing.

_(Sakura) (Think it's Avril Lavigne singining it if you know this song.)_

_Well, I know a thing about contrition,  
Because I got enough to spare.  
And I'll be granting your permission,  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer.  
_

_(Sasuke)_

_Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,  
I'ma come on sing the praise.  
And let the spirit come on through ya,  
We got innocence for days!_

_Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down_. 

_(Sakura)_

_And should say,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave._

_(Both)_

_(S-I-N, uh S-I-N  
S-I-N, uh S-I-N  
S-I-N, uh S-I-N  
S-I-N, uh S-I-N)_

_(Sakura)_

_You play ring around the ambulance,  
Well like you never gave a care.  
So get the choir boys around you,  
It's a compliment, I swear.  
And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
I wanna hear you sing the praise,  
I said, wretches to ashes, we all fall down,  
We got innocence for days!  
_

_(Sasuke)_

_Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down._

_(Sakura)_

_And should say,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave._

_(Both)_

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
So get up!  
So get out!  
S-I-N, S-I-N!_

Sasuke and Sakura breathed heavily. Sakura smile at Sasuke.

"You were really good." She said

"So are you." Sasuke said breathing heavily.

"Were done? Now let's eat!" Naruto shouted.

"No were not! Neji wrote another song." Shikamaru said

"Awww..." Naruto said giving all of them a sad look. They started playing again.

_After the song..._

"Can I eat now!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes Naruto. Order pizza." Sasuke said

"So, should we use House of Wolves or Dead?" Neji asked

""I'll have to say Dead!" Sakura said

Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded.

"Now it's my turn. I'm gonna pick what were gonna wear. After we eat pizza, let's go to the mall." Sakura said givng them a grin.

"THE MALL!? Is that the place where there's perfum and make-up!?" Naruto shouted. The last he went to a mall was when he was seven.

"I'ts not just girl stuff you know." Sakura said

_Ding Dong..._

"That must be the pizza." Shikamaru said.

"That will be 50 Yen sir." The pizza guy said. Sasuke gave him 50 Yen and said "Thank You"

They ate their pizzas and left to go to the Mall.

_At The Mall..._

They bought alot of clothes and accesories.

Here is what they bought...

Sakura: A Hot pink tank top, a black mini skirt, black and hot pink leggings, black boots, a pair of star earrings, star hair clips and black and hot pink bands.

Sasuke: Black skull top, Black ripped jeans, Black and ice blue arm warmers and black converse

Naruto: Red T-shirt- Blue ripped jeans, orange and black arm warmers and black with orange converse

Neji: White T-shirt with black jacket, Black ripped trousers, black and gray converse and black and white bands.  
Shikamaru: Black Greenday T-Shirt, gray ripped jeans, Black and gray arm warmers and gray converse

They also had changed their hair styles

Sakura: Bangs (Fringe) covering left eye. Black Hair Streaks

Sasuke: Blue Highlights and slices

Naruto: Red highlights and tips. (Bangs) Fringe covering left eye

Shikamaru: black streaks

Neji: Blonde Highlights and short spiky hair (not like Naruto) fringe (bangs) covering left eye.

"Neji! I can't believe you cutted your hair!!!!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"I need some new changes in my style you know." He replied while sitting on a bench near the huge fountain inside the mall.

"You look pretty cute." Sakura said to Neji blushing.

Sasuke felt something. It was jelousy. He never felt this before.

"Thanks" Neji said smirking at Sakura.

_The next day..._

The Dark Stars were now inside the Rock On! Records Company.

They were now in a reccording studio. "Okay Dark Stars! Make us proud!" Raku said through the glass.

They all nodded and started playing.

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru started playing.

_(Both)_

_Yeah!_

_(Sakura)_

_  
And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this  
_

_(Both)_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?  
Ohh dead._

_(Sasuke)_

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this _

_(Both)_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

(Sakura)

_And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart  
So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?  
_

_(Sasuke)_

_One, two, one two three four!  
_

_(All)  
LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
_

_(Sakura)_

_Well come on, _

_(All)_

_LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
_

_(Sasuke)_

_Oh motherfucker,_

_(Both)_

_If life ain't just a joke _

_(LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing?_

_(LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke_

_(LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke _

_(LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? _

_(LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke _

_(LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why am I dead?  
_

_DEAD!_

**TBC**

**I have to use those songs because they are my favourite from the album The Black Parade! Please Review**


	9. Not Revised 8

**Okay, first of all, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I can't believe it would reach this far. **

**I got a good idea in this chapter. I promise it's gonna be long. So here's another chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Friday, Konoha High, Food Technology, 11:30 AM_

Sasuke and Sakura were now in the food tech room. They were asked to work in pairs opposite gender so they worked together.

They were told to make a pizza (A/N:Yum! I feel like eating it!).

"So, You got anymore good ideas for the band?" Sasuke akesd while pouring flour on a mixing bowl.

"Umm...I have some written down ideas in my note book. I'll get it later though." Sakura said adding water on the mixing bowl.

Both of their hands were now on the bowl, mixing the water and flour (A/N: To make dough! LOL).

Sasuke accidentaly held Sakura's hand unnoticed. He notced it after 3 seconds, so did Sakura.

Sakura was now blushing.

"Umm...Sorry." Sasuke said as he let go of her hand.

_Outside, Lunch, 12:30 PM_

Sakura was alone sitting on a Sakura tree. She was listening to her Ipod (A/N: This might be the chapter when she says something about the Ipod)

"Hey Sakura! Are you up there!" A girl voice shouted. She looked down and saw Tenten holding two big cookies, Hinata eating an apple and Ino eating a chocolate bar.

"I'm up here!" Sakura shouted.

"Well come down here!" Tenten shouted. Sakura went down. She landed in her hands (A/N: Not that type when you fall and your hand broke the fall thing) and was now doing a handstand.

"Show off" Ino said

Sakura stuck her tounge out while Hinata giggled.

She took the earphones of.

"So, What's up?" Sakura asked, now on her feet.

"Ummm...wanna hang out with us at the mall after school, you never get to hang out with anymore." Hinata said

Tenten gave Sakura one of the big cookies.

"Thanks. Sure, I'll hang out with you guys." Sakura said.

Sakura placed her iPod on her messenger bag.

"Hey Saki! I'm not beigng bitchy or anything but, why do you always have that iPod?" Ino asked

Sakura looked down. She looked like she was about to cry.

"It's alright Sakura. You don't have to answer it." Ino said

"No...It's alright... It's just that my late grandmother gave it to me on my 15th birthday. She died because of Cancer. I loved her so much." Sakura said as she started sobbing.

"Don't cry Sakura." Hinata said as she let Sakura cry in her left shoulder.

_Drama Hall, 2:30 PM _

Sakura's POV

It was nearly the end of school. We leave early in Fridays. The drama teacher was saying a few more things before she dismissed us.

Sasuke was always in my classes. I was sitting between him and Naruto.

Naruto became my Boy Best Friend. We've been hanging alot quite alot.

"Okay, class dismissed." The Drama teacher said.

I've exited the hall and saw Ino and Hinata waiting.

"Where's Tenten?" I asked.

"She's still in here class. You know how 11th grade teachers are." Ino said

Tenten was a year older than us. Were in the 10th grade.

Neji was also in the same grade as Tenten. We waited about 5 minutes until Tenten appeared.

"So. You guys ready!?" Ino said

"Yes!" We all shouted

_Sakura's house, 5:00 PM_

Normal POV

Sakura was now at home doing her homework. Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

'You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh eh-'

"Hello?" Sakura said

_'Sakura it's me your mum. This is petty random to say but Sakura, I'm not going home anymore. I've found this job in Austrailia and I though it would be a great idea to take you, but you just started school and your becoming famous. You own that house for now. I'll send you 2 creditcards. Don't worry, I'll pay for them but don't spend too much. Are you doing okay?'_

"Yes mum. I'm okay. I'm gonna miss you mum, are you gonna call though?"

_'Yes dear... Why wouldn't I. Make sure you stay safe. I've got to go now and if you go on tours, make sure you pick Austrailia first so I can watch your concert!'_

"Okay mum! Love you...bye!" Sakura said

_'Bye dear...'_

Sakura ended the call. There was silent for ten seconds until...

"YES! The house is mine!" Sakura shouted as she started to dance crazy.

Her phone rang again.

"Hello!" Sakura answered in a very cheerful voice

_'Looks like someones in a good mood.'_ The voice from the other line said. Sakura recognized who it was.

"I'm in a very good mood today Sasuke! I own my masion now! I'm gonna throw millions of parties!" Sakura said

"So why'd you call?" Sakura asked

_'Just wanna say if your allowed out?" _

"Umm...I'm nearly done with my homework. Pick me up in about 7:30... Where are you taking me anyway?"

_'You'll see'_ Sasuke said as he ended the call.

Sakura finished her homework and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

_20 minutes later..._

Sakura finished taking a shower. She was inside her closet and started looking for what to wear.

She wore a hot pink tank top, a black skirt and some black converse. Her bangs was covering her left eye. (A/N: She still have the black streaks)

_7:30 PM..._

Sakura was reading a book. Suddenly she heard a beeping noise. She looked out her window and saw Sasuke in his blue convertable.

She went downstairs and recieved a kiss on the cheek from Sasuke.

Sakura blushed.

"You look really good" Sasuke said

Sakura blushed harder.

"Thanks, you too..." Sakura said. They entered the car. Sasuke turned the radio on and it started playing Teenager by My Chemical Romance.

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do _

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods to keep you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me'

"Just wondering, Gerard Way said teengers scare the living shit out of him, does that mean we scare him?" Sakura asked

"I dunno. Maybe..." Sasuke said as he started singing along.

"He wrote the song, didn't he?" Sakura asked

"Yeah... His level is like Neji's song writing level" Sasuke said.

_'The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick   
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed'

Both of them started singing along. Their voices were really good.

_'So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me 

All together now!

Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Oh, Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me'

Sasuke stopped driving.

"Turn around so I'm facing your back." Sasuke said

Sakura did what he told her to do. Sasuke placed a blind fold on Sakura and exited the car. He open the other car door and held Sakura's hand.

He led her in the way.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

"Don't ask coz were here." Sasuke said as he took the blind fold of Sakura.

"Oh My God!" Sakura said. She was in shock.

**TBC**

**Okaii. I've done this chapter now! It probably must be my favourite chapter. LOL Review please...**


	10. Not Revised 9

**I've updated quickly because I want this story to end. I'm making them really long and exciting. If you want to know what's gonna happen next, tell me. I have the sequel ready and stuff. The sequel title is called 'Disenchanted' for some reason, I don't know why I called the sequel that.**

"Oh my god" Sakura said. She was in shock.

"Like it?" Sasuke said

"Nope. I love it!" Sakura said

They were in front of an amusement park (A/N:LOL! PinkxxxReaper guessed it)

"Did you pay for all of this?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. Now come on." Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura's hand.

_(Going Home….)_

"Thanks for walking me home Sasuke." Sakura said

"Your welcome." Sasuke said. He looked down.

"Wanna come in. We could watch a movie or something." Sakura said

"Ummm… Sure." Sasuke said as they entered Sakura's Mansion.

Sasuke and Sakura was now sitting down on the couch in front of a flat screen TV watching Nightmare Before Christmas. (A/N: I love that movie!)

"Ummm…Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah Sasuke" She replied.

"C-can I umm…ask you a question?"

'_OMG. Did he just stutter?'_ Sakura said.

"Ummm….Sure…."

"Wanna go to movies tomorrow night, like…Ummm…like a-"

"A date?"

"Yeah…a date."

"Umm…okay."

"So umm is this official, are we an…umm…an item?" Sasuke asked

"I think s-" She was cut of by Sasuke who was kissing her softly.

They ended the kiss. Sakura smiled.

(A/N: AHHHH! I finally did it! **Reviewers chases after me (hides behind a corner)**

Me: Don't hurt me!)

_(End of the movie)_

"Ummm…well I have to go now babe. Mum's gonna kill me." Sasuke said.

"Okay…" Sakura said as they walked outside.

Sasuke kissed Sakura again.

"Umm…Bye" Sasuke said

"Bye…." Sakura said as she bid her goodbye.

Sasuke go in his convertible and smiled. (A real one)

Sasuke went inside and leaned on the door. She touched her lips with her fingers and smiled.

She went to her bedroom, got changed and went on her laptop.

'_Let's see if anyone's online' _She thought

She went on IM and saw Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino online.

She did a chat conference.

S.H Pink: Hey matees.

RaMeN4life: SAKURA!!!!!

HiNaTa: Hi Sakura

WeaponMistress: Hi

FlowerGirl: Hiya babes

Idon'tcare: hi

N.H: Hn

RaMeN4life: What have you been up to?

Sakura then saw Sasuke online so she let him join the conference.

SharinganS.U: Hi babe

S.H Pink: hey

FlowerGirl: Huh!?

WeaponMistress: What!?

HiNaTa: You two are- !?

Idon'tcare: an item!?

N.H: There goes my luck

FlowerGirl: Since When

SharinganS.U: 10 minutes ago.

RaMeN4life: I cant wait until the whole school finds out.

S.H Pink: NO!

SharinganS.U: You know what happens when I date someone

HiNaTa: What happens

Sharingan S.U: They'll tear her apart.

WeaponMistress: No one is ever gonna touch our Sakura

**TBC**

**Sorry that was a bit short, I'm in a rush. It's 6:20 AM and I need to get ready for school and I still have homework due in today but I haven't even done it yet. I'll make the next one longer.**

**Review PLEASE!!!!!**


	11. Not Revised 10

**I'm writing some songs for this story since it says on the Rules thing we have to use our own. (Okay so maybe I read the rules.) **

**I'm like also making a band but I need a quitarist, bassist, rythm guitaris and drummer. **

**Don't get all upset or anything but I might now update this story for a very long time. **

**Feel free to read my other stories like Kill All Your Frieds. It's got the band in it and I wan't it to be popular like this one. I'm also making a new story called 'Being Mrs. Uchiha'. I'll let you know if it's published.**

**I'm also going to see a My Chemical Romance concert so I might get song ideas from them. I have a new challenge, I need 150 reviews...x**

* * *

**I have the preview ready. It's not the next chapter though...x**

Sakura hid under a bush. She can't believe what she was seeing.

Her boyfriend was kissing another girl. Her eyes were turning puffy.

She cried and ran away. She knew she sould have gone to Hong Kong with her cousin.

_'How could he. That bastard!'_ Sakura thought while running away. She went inside her house, locked the door and went to her bedroom.

She locked the door and started sobbing. She wiped her tears away and got her suitcase.

**How do you like it? I just thought of it and I know some of the plot now. I'm gonna cry in a minute, the plot's in my head.**

* * *

**Review and tell me if you like the preview!!!!!!!!**

**See you in a couple of weeks (or days)...**

**Naruto: **Bye!

**Sakura: **See you soon.

**Sasuke: **Whatever

**Me:** Grrr...your ruining the whole thing

**Sasuke**: So

**Me: glares at Sasuke **Check out my deviantART for the Dark Stars sign...BYE!!!!!


End file.
